


The foot hypnotist

by Tickle_box



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Feet, Foot hypnosis, Gay feet, Hypnosis, Insest, Insest feet, M/M, Tickling, foot worship, soles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickle_box/pseuds/Tickle_box
Summary: Jay finds a mysterious book  online,and there's no telling what deeds he may get up to using it,especially of the foot natured kind.





	1. The learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F514F514](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F514F514/gifts).



Jay laid the book down onto the bed, the title reading  _Hypnotism for the strong minded_. Despite it's stereotypical " _ **Rule the world!"**_ blurb,he still felt the contents were useful,and he had this strange,unshakable feeling about it.Granted,he didn't buy it from some mysterious shop which disappeared overnight,but it was the last in stock online.He did some searches,and he couldn't find any other copy,most people probably though it was a scam.He was skeptical,but decided to buy it anyway.He had been excitedly flipping through the pages for the last hour.There were so many methods,and so many outcomes the possibilities were endless,he couldn't decide which to try.The seventeen year old realized he may have just hit the jackpot.Despite the large array of options,one caught his eye.

Hypnotism by soles

  * Take the target to a secluded place
  * Relax target
  * Show target feet (Un-socked)  and follow diagram



A set of diagrams showed what to do,but what most intrigued him was the fact that the outcome page was missing.After some thinking,he decided to try it out.He took his sneakers off and instantly felt self conscious.Despite almost being an adult,his feet were tiny,around 7 1/2.Despite this,they concocted a considerable smell,and became sweaty easily.He was either the first or last to get changed at school."Simon" He yelled out as he stripped off his knee high socks.After a few seconds,his tired looking pale brother walked in,smiling.Simon was 18,short,and usually busy spacing out.Despite being busy most of the time,he tried his best to make time for his siblings."Hey J,what's up?" he asked,wondering why he had been requested."uh hey,I just wanted to chat" he replied,remembering the instructions.After a few minutes of light speech,he finally sat up."Hey Simon,is there something on my feet?" he asked innocently as he held his feet up like the diagram had shown.Simon leant in,squinting."Stop movinng..." he said,his words becoming slurred as his head spun.After a while he stood  still,not saying a word.Jay laid his feet back down,a smug smile on his face:he had finally done it! All through something wasn't right,most people he saw being hypnotized look tired and confused,but Simon looked attentive,and he was making direct contact with his younger brother's feet."Jump!" Jay ordered excitedly.Nothing happened,Simon stood there,expressionless."Jump up" Jay said half heartingly. Explaining in more detail created no different results.After some thinking,he figured it had something to do with his feet,as he used them in the first place."uh,Simon,rub my feet" he was taken back by the swiftness of his movement,as his brother was kneeling on both knees instantly,rubbing his feet.Jay instantly started melting,and a quiet moan escaped his lips.He was glad no one else was home to view this,Simon appeared to be an expert,knowing exactly where to knead and smooth out.After a few minutes of this,Jay decided to experiment. "Stop" Simon immediately stopped rubbing,but didn't break eye contact with the soles.Jay pondered for a bit,wanting to know how far this could make someone go."Hm..lick my feet!" he ordered,and not a second later Simon's tongue was lapping between his toes and on his arch.Jay started giggling loudly,and almost couldn't order him to stop,all through he was unsure if it was from the tickling or the pleasure.He started wondering about what he could do with this.His mind drifted to his bullies at school,hell he could have his own foot army!.Suddenly the blurb seemed much more possible.He was about to order Simon out of the trance,but a thought crossed his mind.Now Jay was a "good kid",but once he was given any sort of power,he found he always went overboard,and this time was no different."Simon," he started,flexing his soles into a taut position to keep Simon's interest."Whenever you don't have to think about something important,say a test,your mind will always go to my feet.In socks,shoes,it doesn't matter,you will think of how they smell,how they taste.Whenever you masturbate,you'll find you can't finish,but you wont want to go for help.Only I can let you" his sadistic side started to gain control "Now you will walk to your room,and break out of trance" Simon turned around and started walking towards his bedroom,leaving a plotting little brother to his business.


	2. Foot notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay tests this new technique on some unknowing guinea pigs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh sorry for the slow update,hope this makes up for it! I'll be sure to add to this btw!

After he had experimented with his brother,Jay soon realised what kind of power he had.He felt giddy from thinking about what he could do it.But before "world domination" came into play,he realised some more experiments were necessary...

He had invited Andy,a friend over to "study".Andy was about a head taller and a few months older,and graciously accepted the offer,as he had a test coming up soon.After an hour or two of study,Jay decided to put his plan into action.He slowly slipped off his high tops and rolled of his socks."Hey uh,Andy, is something on my feet? He questioned as innocently as last time,and repeated the same hypnotic actions. "I can't...I c...can't seeee...." He trailed off,his eyes becoming droopy as his body became rigid.Jay snapped his fingers a couple of times in front of him and shoved him slightly, giving no results. With an all knowing nod, he layed down on his back, and dangled his size 7 1/2 feet in the air "Now Andy,start massaging these" he gave his toes a teasing flex as Andy robotically started to gently rub his soles."Hm,now sniff them" Jay demanded.Andy leaned in and gave large whiffs of his toes,causing Jay to laugh loudly.He couldn't believe people could be so interested in feet,that's all they were right? Feet...He suddenly felt a tugging curiosity as his eyes wandered to his dazed friend's tattered runners. He thought for a moment before clearing his throat."Stop". Andy instantly ceased the sniffing,but keep both eyes glued to Jay's feet. "now,lay on  _your_ back" Jay said.Almost as if reluctantly,Andy slowly laid down.Jay sat up cross legged and began untying his shoes.He slowly pulled the runners off with a small ''pop',and uncertainly sniffed the inside.He was instantly surprised.Despite it smelling awful,he felt himself strangely attracted to it.He gave longer sniffs,looking glassy eyed as he did so,and gaining a sizeable erection.He moved onto Andy's socked soles,and smelt in between his toes,moaning slightly,and taking a quick pic or two in between.Once he was finished,he pushed his friends shoes back on,and placed his own onto his face as he spoke once more. "now start worshiping them,and listen while you do it. "Andy began absentmindedly licking his feet as he registered Jay's commands. "You see these?" He held up his high tops in front of him as he put them in Andy's bag and zipped it up. "Whenever you masturbate,you will allways feel like you need to sniff these while you do it,no matter what,and whenver you are sleeping,you will stick your nose directly into them.This will all seem natural to you...and whenever I,and I alone say or text Janav,you will go back into this state,and you will allways forget this ever happened." Jay let his thoughts run wild for a bit "you'll also get a boner whenever you see shoes or feet" he finished with a snicker.He pulled his feet away and took Andy out of trance,simply telling him he ''dozed off' "Crap I gotta bounce,see you later man,thanks" he said as he picked up his bag,unaware of the newly added weight.Jay smirked and waved as he watched him leave.After a few moments he decided he should text him later to send pictures of his feet (Solely for experimentation sake)

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and comments welcomed


End file.
